


A Fairy and An Alien

by GrizzlyBear1710



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 7DaysofClexa, Clextober20, Coincidences, Day 6: Trick or Treat, Day6 - Freeform, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Trick or Treating, matching costumes, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrizzlyBear1710/pseuds/GrizzlyBear1710
Summary: Lexa takes her nephew out trick-or-treating, dressed in a matching costumes on the same night Clarke happens to be taking her niece Madi out trick-or-treating. They met at University, became friends, then are gradually shifting into something more, but both return to their friends' or sisters' houses for Reading Week over Halloween. However, neither girl thought to tell the other where they were residing, and it just so happens that they're in the same town, on the same night, trick-or-treating in matching costumes...Oh, and their niece and nephew are best friends, hoping to run into each other all night:)
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 16
Kudos: 98





	A Fairy and An Alien

**Author's Note:**

> It's great to hear that everyone is enjoying my Clextober stories so far! This is the first year I've written them and I've also enjoyed it so much:)

Aden was practically bouncing around the house, excited that he had managed to drag his auntie trick or treating with him in their matching costumes. As soon as he’d finished school that day, he’d scampered upstairs – despite his mum’s concerns – and immediately put on his Peter Pan costume. It was the real thing, bought from the Disney Store in Blackpool a few weeks earlier, especially for this occasion. He’d not seen auntie Lexa’s Tinkerbell costume yet because she was making it herself. It had taken him hours of begging his auntie to take a break from her Uni work to take him round the houses on their estate. Reluctantly, Lexa had agreed with the promise of sharing some of his sweets and chocolates. Aden had accepted that compromise, sealing their deal with a handshake.

However, the closer it got to seven o’clock, the more angsty Aden was getting that Lexa was going to be late. At only six years old, his bedtime was half-past eight, only giving him an hour to go out in his costume. Aden had taken to sitting in the window, watching out for his auntie’s car to pull up outside. What was exciting him maybe even more than getting to dress up as his favourite character was that one of his neighbour’s and new school friends, Madi, was also going trick or treating at the same time. He really wanted to see her to show off his costume and a few people at school had said that trick or treating is better with friends. He was hoping they’d run into each other, then Lexa would let them trick or treat together. Until then, he needed Lexa to arrive.

Just as he let his eyes drift to the clock on the wall, noticing that it was five-to, car headlights illuminated the cul-de-sac. Aden hopped off the chair near the window and pulled on his Peter Pan hat, skipping around the living room in excitement. Finally, it was time to go trick or treating!

“Mummy! Auntie Lexa’s here!” Aden shouted. Anya was busy in the kitchen, adding more mini chocolates to their bowl of treats for when more children showed up.

“Aw great!” she shouted back. She couldn’t hide the grin that made its way onto her face at the thought of her little sister dressed head-to-toe like Tinkerbell, relieving her of the duty of trick or treating in an embarrassing matching costume. Her and Lexa weren’t very close in age, but her little sister was now old enough to be able to have shared humour and experiences. They’d started getting along considerably better since Lexa left the family home to study at Uni and was only back for Reading Week which happened to fall across Halloween.

“Happy Halloween!” came her younger sister’s familiar voice in a spooky tone. Anya could hear her son giggling and she could only assume Lexa had picked him up to tickle him or something of that sort of nature. She finished unloading the chocolates into the bowl before making her way into the living room. She had to pull her lips together to stop herself from guffawing aloud at what Lexa looked like. She was in a bright green tutu that was puffed out wide, over the top of some green leggings. Tucked into the leggings and tutu was a tight green top, the same shade as the leggings. Her hair was up in a Tinkerbell signature bun and she’d attached some huge fairy wings to her back. Paired with Aden’s adorable Peter Pan costume, they actually looked rather good – if not absolutely hilarious.

“Well, don’t you two look great,” said Anya. Lexa looked up to meet her gaze, noting immediately that her older sister was taking the mick. However, that flew over Aden’s head as he nodded his agreement at the statement.

“I’d say we looked magical!” he corrected. He puffed out his chest, both hands on his hips as he took his ‘Peter Pan’ pose. Lexa let out a small chuckle at his antics, wishing she could ruffle his soft hair beneath his hat.

“Seriously, you both really look the part!” mused Anya. Lexa shot her a glare from over the top of Aden’s head, but Anya just laughed, reaching into her pocket for her phone. “Time for a picture!” she said enthusiastically. Aden resumed the Peter Pan pose, smiling broadly as Lexa stood beside him awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Anya took a few photos of them, chuckling to herself as she did. After a few pictures, Anya said, “Aden, I don’t think Lexa knows how to act like Tinkerbell.” Aden looked up at his auntie, surveying how she was stood.

“Yeah, mummy, you’re right,” said Aden. If Lexa wasn’t entirely convinced he was right, she’d have been offended by his matter-of-fact tone. “You have to act girly, auntie Lexa and be more smiley,” he said. She saw Anya’s smug grin widen.

“Ooh, that’ll be hard for you, Lex,” said Anya. This time, Lexa wasn’t concerned if Aden saw her scowl at his mum. Lexa had never really been masculine but neither feminine. She was somewhere in between in the ways in which she acted and dressed. However, an overly girly Lexa was something Anya couldn’t even comprehend. The Uni student – always dressed in jeans and hoodies suddenly wearing a bright tutu and being asked to act girly – was hilarious. Nevertheless, Lexa played the part, sticking her hands out by her sides to look ultra-feminine and setting her lips in a small, girly smile. This time, Anya laughed aloud before taking loads more pictures.

“Okay buddy, I think it’s time we got going. We don’t want all the other children to have taken all the sweets!” said Lexa. Aden jumped excitedly into the air, snatching his trick or treat bag off the sofa, and grabbing hold of Lexa’s hand.

Only then did he notice something was missing as he asked, “Where’s your trick or treating bag?”

“Aden, I’m nineteen. I’m too old for a trick or treating bag,” she replied. This news made Aden look shocked and disgusted.

“You can _never_ be too old to trick or treat!” he argued. With his eyes as wide as saucers, Lexa could hardly counter. So, she asked Anya if they had a spare bag for her to take. She followed her older sister into the kitchen, leaving Aden watching some kids Halloween film on the TV while he waited. Lexa pulled her phone out of the pocket in her leggings, smiling subconsciously as she read that she had a new message from a girl at Uni. However, it just so happened that Anya caught her goofily grinning at her phone.

“What are you smiling at?” she asked. She squatted down to open the cupboard in the corner, searching for a suitable bag for Lexa. Lexa looked up, feeling the smile drop off her face at being caught.

“Oh, just this girl on my course,” said Lexa nonchalantly. Her situation with this girl wasn’t really something to write home about. Nothing had happened between them and they were just chatting. Lexa was hoping all their texting would end in a date once they were both back at Uni.

“Ooh, what’s her name? What’s she like? Is she your girlfriend?” Anya questioned. Lexa rolled her eyes, but she knew Anya just had her best interests at heart. It was what prompted Lexa to divulge the information.

“She’s called Clarke and she’s nice. Really smart, driven, and funny. And no, she’s not my girlfriend. We’re just…talking,” said Lexa with a shrug. She was trying to play it off like she wasn’t completely smitten with this girl in case it didn’t go anywhere. They’d only known each other since the start of University only a month and a half ago, but she was already becoming one of Lexa’s closest friends. Hopefully more than that after they both admitted they may have some feelings just before they went their separate ways before Reading Week.

“She’s blonde, isn’t she? She’s blonde and hot. My monies on that,” Anya quipped. Sheepishly, Lexa averted her gaze, but her red face gave her away. “Knew it,” said Anya, laughing to herself as she passed Lexa Aden’s old trick or treating bag. Funnily enough, it was green. Lexa accepted it, pulling out her phone to send one last text to Clarke before she’d put it away for the evening to focus all her attention on her favourite (and only) nephew.

“Right buddy, are we ready to go?” Lexa asked excitedly.

Jumping up and punching the air, Aden shouted, “Yes!”

_Lexa: About to go trick or treating with my nephew. Will text when I’m done, have a good night;) xx_

Clarke smiled when she received the message. The image she had of her strong and hard-ass Uni friend taking a small child trick or treating made her stomach flip. There was no denying that Clarke’s feelings for her were growing stronger each day. She began typing out a reply saying that she was about to go do the same thing when her friend’s young child came bounding towards her, leaping onto the sofa beside her excitedly. She was dressed in a cute Lilo costume from Lilo and Stitch, buzzing for their trick or treating trip around the neighbourhood.

“Auntie Clarke are you ready to go?” asked Madi.

“Of course, I am!” Clarke replied, smiling down at the child she referred to as her niece, although they weren’t related.

“Whoa, whoa, I don’t think you’re ready,” Bellamy, Madi’s dad, interjected. He walked into the lounge from the kitchen, smiling down at his daughter and close friend. They’d met through Bellamy’s younger sister, Octavia, and found that they clicked in a brotherly-sisterly way. With Octavia away down South at University, Clarke opted to return for Reading Week to take Madi trick or treating in her place. Bellamy usually went with his husband, Murphy, but with Murphy working late, Bellamy had to make tea. So, Clarke was glad to take her ‘niece’ out trick or treating. With a mischievous grin, Bellamy added, “You’re missing your costume.”

“Wait, what costume?” asked Clarke. She was wide-eyed and worried. Bellamy and Murphy had just moved into a new town, so on the one hand, it was good that she didn’t know anyone. But on the other hand, she didn’t know the area and an eighteen-year-old Uni student walking around in a Halloween costume wasn’t the best first impression to make.

Bellamy disappeared back into the kitchen, returning a few moments later wielding a bright blue, adult onesie. Without a word, he tossed it at Clarke who managed to catch it. Upon closer inspection, she realised it was a Stitch onesie, perfectly matching Madi’s costume. Clarke felt like protesting, but with Madi looking at her so full of hope, Clarke couldn’t do anything but sigh before heading to change in the bathroom. Once it was on, she inspected herself in the mirror, cringing at her reflection. The onesie drowned her. Clearly, it was bought for either Murphy or Bellamy to wear. When she put the hood up, it drooped down way past her eyes and made her look tiny. This was embarrassing. Still, she’d made a promise to Madi. Clarke would never go back on her word.

“Alright, a few pictures before you go!” said Bellamy, brandishing his camera by the time Clarke got back downstairs. Madi took her place beside Clarke, a toothy grin on her face as a few pictures were snapped.

“Clarke, you’re meant to be Stitch. You need to be smaller than me!” Madi complained. Clarke let out a chuckle, not wanting to disappoint her niece. She got down on her knees on the carpet, mimicking a dog. When Madi put her hand on her head like she was a pet, Clarke let out a laugh as Bellamy took a few more pictures.

“Okay, now I think we’re ready to go!” said Clarke. She leapt to her feet, tickling Madi as they headed for the door.

“Have fun, guys! And remember, when you get back, we’ll have a feast!” said Bellamy. Every year was the same. Murphy would cook while Bellamy and Octavia took Madi trick or treating. Once they were all back, they’d have mozzarella sticks, chicken fingers, pizzas, and sandwiches. By eight, Bellamy and Murphy’s friends and families would arrive, and they’d have a small get-together. Clarke had been invited the past few years, and it was always a lot of fun. This year was different without Octavia though.

“See you soon, dad!” said Madi, giving him a small wave. He pressed a kiss to her temple, telling her to have fun, then they were out of the door.

They travelled to a few doors, Clarke hanging back a little while Madi knocked and received her sweets. A lot of Bellamy and Murphy’s elderly neighbours praised how cute Madi looked. Clarke got a few glances and even a small chocolate bar from the old lady next door. However, when Clarke spotted a few groups of children all going round to the doors, she noticed that Madi seemed to look at them longingly. She was new in the area, so hadn’t had much chance to make friends with the kids nearby.

“Do you know any of those kids?” Clarke asked, pointing to the ones a few doors down from where they were. Madi gave a shy glance upwards before shaking her head.

After a moment, Madi said, “There’s a boy in my class who lives near here. He told me he’d be going trick or treating at the same time as me and that he’d look out for me, but I haven’t seen him yet.” Clarke could tell that she was a little disheartened that she hadn’t seen her friend all night. She gave a small nod of understanding.

“Do you know what he’s going to be dressed up as tonight?” asked Clarke. When Madi looked up at her, confused about the relevance of his costume, Clarke clarified, “Then if he’s a zombie, we can look out for a zombie costume or something. If we know what he’s dressed like, we might be able to find him.” Madi immediately brightened.

“Oh, he’s going as Peter Pan. That’s his favourite character,” said Madi with a smile. After a beat, she seemed to remember something important as she added, “He said his auntie was taking him and that she’d be dressed as Tinkerbell.” Clarke let out a chuckle, imagining an older woman like herself parading around in a matching costume to take her nephew trick or treating. She couldn’t help but think of Lexa doing the same thing in her hometown.

“Okay, let’s look out for a Peter Pan and Tinkerbell then!” said Clarke enthusiastically, watching as a smile made its way onto her face.

“Trick or treat!” Lexa and Aden said simultaneously with matching smiles. They were both holding out their bags, looking like butter wouldn’t melt when a tall, handsome man answered the door. He was holding a bowl full of treats, a tea towel slung over his shoulder. Lexa couldn’t help but notice how attractive he was with curly, brown hair and warm, brown eyes.

“Aden is that you?” asked the man, his smile widening. Aden took a moment to assess whether he knew the man before breaking out into a brighter smile of his own.

“You’re Madi’s dad!” he said. After a beat, he added, “Well, you’re one of them.” Lexa felt her eyebrows shoot up. This was unexpected. Obviously, she knew gay couples existed, but she hadn’t for a minute suspected that this man who answered the door would be in a relationship with another man. It made her heart warm.

“Yep, that’s me,” said the man before turning to Lexa, “But you’re not Aden’s mummy.”

“Oh, no,” said Lexa. She let out a small laugh before offering her hand to him. As he shook it, she said, “I’m Lexa, Aden’s auntie. Well, Tinkerbell for the night.”

“Bellamy, Madi’s dad,” said the man, laughing as he took in Lexa’s outfit.

Distracting them from their adult introductions, Aden asked, “Is Madi home? We talked about going trick or treating together.” Bellamy’s expression dropped a little.

“Sorry, Aden, she left with her auntie not too long ago to go trick or treating. She was hoping to catch you on their way round,” said Bellamy. Aden’s smile faltered as disappointment set in. Both Bellamy and Lexa sensed it. Bellamy added, “Hey, but she’s dressed as Lilo and her auntie is dressed as Stitch, so you’ll be able to spot them a mile away! Here, take some sweets.” Aden seemed happier with this, grabbing a few as he placed them into his bag. Bellamy even deposited a few in Lexa’s bag.

“Thank you, Madi’s dad,” said Aden cheerfully. Lexa echoed him before they were about to turn around down the driveway.

“Let’s hope you find Lilo and Stitch with your magical powers Peter Pan and Tinkerbell!” said Bellamy enthusiastically. Aden positively beamed with this, throwing his Peter Pan pose. Lexa saluted him then they were on their way.

“Okay, so we’re looking for a small Lilo and bigger Stitch. Think we can find them Peter Pan?” asked Lexa.

“Of course, Tink! Now, let’s go!” he replied, setting off at a jog to search for his friend and her auntie. Lexa could do nothing but chase after him, laughing as she went.

Madi was stood at someone’s door, waiting for them to answer. Clarke hung back a little, keeping her eyes peeled for Madi’s friend and his auntie. When she heard someone answer the door and coo over her outfit, Clarke turned her attention back to the front door Madi was stood at. The woman stood there, handing out some chocolate looked awfully familiar. She couldn’t focus on that, though, as Madi seemed to be having a longer conversation with her than any of the other neighbours. Slowly, Clarke started approaching them.

“Auntie Clarke, this is Aden’s mummy!” said Madi excitedly.

“Oh, um, hi there,” said Clarke. She was concentrating on the woman’s face, wondering why she seemed so familiar, but she couldn’t put a finger on it.

“Ah, nice costumes, both of you!” said the woman. She placed a few chocolates in both their bags before turning to the blonde, “I’m Anya.” Suddenly, Clarke was hit with a realisation so strong it nearly knocked the air out of her lungs. Of course, it was Anya! Lexa’s older sister. How did she not put two and two together when Lexa said she was taking her nephew out? Lexa had told her ages ago that her nephew was called Aden. She realised she’d not said anything in response for a short while.

“Hi, I’m Madi’s auntie, Clarke,” she said. The same look of bewilderment and confusion came over Anya’s face like she’d heard that name before. Obviously, Clarke wasn’t a very common name for a girl, and the woman dressed as Stitch was a blonde. It seemed that Anya couldn’t place her, so shook her head, and turned back to Madi.

“Aden’s dressed as Peter Pan tonight and his auntie Lexa is Tinkerbell. Hopefully, you’ll see them tonight!” said Anya. At the mention of her name, Clarke felt her stomach flip. She couldn’t believe her niece and Lexa’s nephew were friends in the same area. They said their goodbyes and parted ways. With each door they went to, Clarke’s eyes were peeled, constantly searching the dark streets for any sign of the familiar brunette dressed in green. As Madi stood at another door with her bag open, Clarke spotted a flash of bright green at the end of the street. She looked up, trying to focus on the people in the distance. She wasn’t mistaken. There was a tall woman with brown hair up in a tight bun, dressed head-to-toe in green. Beside her was a shorter boy with sandy blonde hair, dressed as Peter Pan. When she looked back at Madi, the girl was still waiting for someone to come to the door.

“Madi! Quick! I think that’s Aden up there!” shouted Clarke. The young girl practically sprinted away from the door, looking up at where Clarke was pointing. Then, Madi broke into a wide smile, practically jumping up and down on the spot.

“It’s him! Yeah, it’s him!” she said. Clarke gave her a nod, and they both sped up towards the end of the road. As they got closer, Clarke felt nerves flood her. This was such a bizarre situation to be in. Her and Lexa had just been texting when they were probably less than a mile away from each other in two different houses. She was nervous because she wasn’t dressed to meet the brunette in a giant Stitch onesie. She had the biggest crush on the woman and was hoping that things could develop when they were back at Uni, but apparently, that had come sooner than expected. When they were a short distance behind them, Madi yelled, “Aden! Aden!”

Both the small boy and his auntie turned around at the shouting. Aden was the first to identify his friend, barrelling towards her excitedly. Lexa was next, chasing after him to ensure he didn’t run into the road. They collided in a hug, both smiling brightly as they giggled. By the time Lexa had caught them up, she smiled down at Madi before turning to the woman in a Stitch costume. Clarke watched as her eyes grew comically wide and her face transformed from smiling to shocked.

“Clarke?” Lexa questioned disbelievingly.

“Would you believe it?” asked Clarke. The two children were too concerned catching up, complimenting each other’s costumes to realise that the adults were reconnecting rather unexpectedly. They set off down another street together to continue their trick or treating, Clarke and Lexa following automatically.

“What are you…what are you doing here?” Lexa asked.

“Same as you. Taking my niece trick or treating. I had no idea you lived around here,” said Clarke.

“I had no idea you were Madi’s auntie. In fact, I had no idea Madi existed until today,” said Lexa.

“We went to your sister’s house and that’s when I recognised her. I can’t believe we both ended up in the same town!” said Clarke, laughing.

“We went to Bellamy’s, but I still had no idea,” said Lexa. Clarke let out a small laugh, still not believing the absurdity of their situation.

The two Uni students were happy that they could hang back, allowing their accompanying children to knock on the doors themselves. It gave both plenty of time to catch up, having not seen each other for nearly a week. Thankfully, there was no awkwardness between them after confessing their feelings for each other. Then again, there’d never been any awkwardness between them. In fact, the pair were trying to think of ways to get closer to the other. Lexa considered reaching for Clarke’s hand, but feeling it may be inappropriate around her nephew and Clarke’s niece. Clarke was hoping to sneak a hug, or maybe even a kiss at the end of the night if she was lucky. She was stuck on planning how she could bring that up, though.

“I have to say you look very fetching in that Stitch onesie,” said Lexa as they crossed over the road to a very decorated house. Clarke sniggered, knowing that Lexa was just taking the mick out of her.

“Well, you make a very gay Tinkerbell,” Clarke replied.

With her hands on her hips and in an exaggerated girly voice, Lexa asked, “You don’t think I play a convincing straight fairy?” Clarke let out a snort of laughter, causing the two young children to turn around to see if they were okay. Once they were satisfied that their aunties were just being silly adults, they continued with their conversation.

“You must be joking. You couldn’t play anything straight,” Clarke retorted. Lexa laughed along with her. They were stood against one of the neighbour’s walls while Aden and Madi knocked on the door. A few moments later, the door was opened slowly. An elderly woman popped her head around the door, her smile widening as she spotted the two small children with their bags open.

“Trick or treat!” they greeted.

“Aw, don’t you two look a picture!” said the lady. She reached to the side for her bowl of treats when she glanced up and spotted the two chaperones in the distance. “Oh, wow, I didn’t realise you were matching!” she said. This prompted both women to step forward, standing behind each of their family members. Lexa placed both her hands on Aden’s shoulders, beaming proudly. Clarke glanced across at her, feeling warm inside at the cute gesture. The lady deposited a few treats into everyone’s bags.

“Thank you!” Everyone said simultaneously.

“Oh, you’re very welcome! You all look amazing!” she said, her eyes shining with delight. Lexa couldn’t help but feel glad that she’d agreed to dress as Tinkerbell for her nephew. They did look good.

“Why thank you very much,” said Lexa, curtseying with her tutu between her fingers. Aden jumped back into character, puffing out his chest to resemble Peter Pan. Madi did the hula while Clarke stood uselessly deciding what she should do. Eventually, she just copied Madi, watching as the woman clapped gleefully.

“Brilliant!” said the old lady. They all thanked her again before walking back down the drive, giggling as they went.

“We look so good!” said Madi excitedly.

“Your Lilo costume is so good,” Aden told Madi. At the compliment, her smile grew impossibly wide.

“And you look just like Peter Pan!” Madi replied. Aden chuckled, skipping along to the next house. The time was flying by and it was nearing eight o’clock. Lexa knew that Anya would be expecting them home soon.

“Alright Aden, one more house then we’re heading back home,” shouted Lexa. She was anticipating some argument back, but Aden just nodded pleasantly. She could only assume he was tired.

“Same for us Madi,” Clarke added. She also received a nod in response.

They walked back to their middle ground, about five minutes away from either house. Aden and Madi split off, giving each other one last hug with the promise of seeing each other at school on Monday. Clarke and Lexa awkwardly stood opposite each other, neither knowing if they would be overstepping if they leaned in for a hug. They’d hugged hundreds of times, even fallen asleep cuddling during a film before, but this felt awkward. Neither wanted to make the first move.

“Are you not going to hug her goodbye, auntie Clarke?” asked Madi innocently. Clarke cleared her throat, averting her eyes away from Lexa’s gaze to Madi who was looking at them expectantly and with a somewhat confused expression. Aden was even blinking up at them, trying to figure out why they’d stopped talking.

“Uhm, yeah obviously,” said Clarke. She took a step towards the brunette, opening her arms a little. Lexa grinned at her, closing the distance as she wrapped her arms around Clarke’s midsection. Automatically, Clarke’s arms wrapped around the back of her neck and they fell into the embrace. Clarke felt herself smiling against Lexa’s neck at how normal but charged this hug suddenly felt. Lexa breathed in, catching the scent of Clarke’s familiar perfume and instantly feeling like she was back in her halls, snuggling up to the blonde. When they’d been holding onto each other a little too long, they awkwardly parted, shuffling their feet in place.

Clearing her throat, Lexa turned to Madi as she said, “It was great to meet you, Madi. Or, should I say Lilo?” The young girl beamed, holding out her hand to Lexa like she’d seen grown-ups do.

“You too, Tinkerbell,” said Madi. They shook hands, both exaggerating the movement like pompous businessmen. Madi giggled as they parted.

“Good to meet you too, Peter Pan!” said Clarke. Aden took her hand, nearly shaking it out of its socket.

“Very good to meet you, Stitch!” said Aden. They all parted, waving and shouting their goodbyes as they made their ways down to their separate streets.

By the time Clarke got home with Madi, there was only Bellamy and Murphy in their house. They had a platter of snacks, but only for the four of them. Bellamy explained that most people couldn’t make it, so they were just having a quiet night for them four. Madi seemed happy with that, but Clarke couldn’t get Lexa out of her head. She felt like she was itching to text the woman or see her again. It felt weird having her so close-by but not being with her. She kept checking her phone but there was no reply from Lexa. She assumed she was too busy with Aden to text. After much deliberation, Clarke grabbed her phone and constructed a text to the brunette, pressing send before she could second-guess it.

_Clarke: Do fairies grant wishes? ;) xx_

Lexa smiled at her phone when she felt it vibrate. They were all sat with a bowl of popcorn, watching Hotel Transylvania on the sofa. It was one of the films Lexa had watched with Clarke before they left for Reading Week. Whenever a funny scene was on, it always reminded Lexa of Clarke’s laugh, so free and joyful. Lexa texted her back.

_Lexa: Depends on the wish… xx_

Clarke chuckled as she read the message, typing out one of her own.

_Clarke: To see you again xx_

Lexa felt her heart leap at the text. Obviously, she wanted to see the blonde again, but she couldn’t fathom how. She’d be leaving once the film was over to go back to her parents’ house, but Clarke was staying at Bellamy and Murphy’s house until they returned to Uni.

_Lexa: You’ll see me back at Uni xx_

_Clarke: I guess:( xx_

Deflated, Lexa put her phone away. Soon, it was Aden’s bedtime. She kissed him softly on the head as he reached his hands around her to give her a hug.

In his sleepy voice he said, “Thank you for coming trick or treating with me, auntie Lexa.” Without his hat on, she could ruffle his hair.

“You’re very welcome, buddy,” Lexa replied. He gave her one last smile before heading upstairs.

Once she’d bid goodbye to Anya, Lexa set off to her car, sitting in front of the steering wheel and pulling her phone out before turning the engine on. She’d send Clarke one last text before driving off, telling her that she was sorry they couldn’t spend more time together. It was dark and very quiet, the only sounds coming from her own breathing inside the car. She unlocked her phone, about to start typing out a message when there was a thumping on her door. Lexa let out an uncharacteristic scream, practically throwing her phone up into the air. Thankfully, it landed on the passenger seat. Lexa peered out of the window, her heart rate through the roof. Suddenly, she felt relaxed as she saw familiar blonde hair. Lexa swung her car door open.

“Clarke! You gave me a heart attack!” shouted Lexa, but Clarke was just smirking mischievously.

“Trick or treat?” she asked.

“What?” asked Lexa.

“Trick or treat?” Clarke repeated, like it was obvious. Lexa’s green eyes flitted between the blonde and the floor, wondering what on earth she was asking.

“Um, treat?” said Lexa. Before Lexa could figure out what Clarke had planned, her intentions became clear as the blonde stepped forwards, planting her lips on Lexa’s. It was a little awkward with Lexa sat down behind the wheel and Clarke stood up, but they both felt sparks fly. Clarke’s hands came up to caress Lexa’s face, revelling in how soft her skin contrasted with the sharpness of her jawline. Lexa kept one hand on the wheel to steady herself while the other moved up to touch around Clarke’s waist. They both ended up smiling into the kiss. It was a rather odd thing if anyone had been watching. A woman dressed as Tinkerbell behind a car wheel being kissed by a woman in an oversized Stitch onesie, but it went down as both Clarke and Lexa’s favourite Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> One more story left to go...Honestly, I've still not written anything for the free day one, so tomorrow's story might be a bit of a rushed job!


End file.
